Demon School
by Kimera Diablos
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakisho gang are assigned to go to Demon School. There they meet up with Bui And Gin. Now not only do they have to complete their mission and survive in Demon World but they have to suvive school for demons!
1. Default Chapter

Demon School Chapter 1: You What!!!

"What!!!" Yuske yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You heard me Yuske" Koenma stated blantantly.

"Wait a minute run this by me again" Kuwabara piped in.

"Alright, we have recieved information that a demon attending the demon school Bruin, may be involed in the recent events that have taken place. We want all of you to attend this school. We have already forwarded your information to the school. Botan has for each of you a backpack filled with everything you need."Koenma stated

"There is no way in hell you could get me to go that damn school!!!" Yuske ranted.

"You don't have a choice Yuske. Besides your supposed to be there about...." Koenma sweatdropped

"Now. Hehehehehe ooops." Koenma pushed a button that opened a portal beneath them.

They landed five feet away from the school on top of two demons.

"Hey get off me, schools about to start don't you know" One of the demons said in an Irish accent.

They all stood up and recognized each other immediately

"Well what do ya know its Yuske!" Gin said happily

"Well I didn't expect to see you two here" Yuske said to Bui and Gin.

"Since I'm no longer trying to succeed Toguro in strength I'm contiueing my sutdies." Bui said solemnly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gin asked

"Koenma sent us here on some stupid mission"

"Yuske it isn'nt wise to reveal that. Some one could be listening." Kurama stated cooley

Before they could converse any futher agiant dust cloud came running down the hill. And Skidded to a stop in front of Bui and Gin. The dust surrounded them. Suddenley two loud thumps were heard. We the dust cleared it showed Bui and Gin crouched on the ground holding their heads which now had a lump on them.

Before them stood what appeared to be a human girl a very very short human girl. She was only 5'2" thats one inch taller than Heie with his hair.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOU WERE DOING!!! YOU HAD THE ENTIRE SCHOOL WORRIED SICK!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry Kimera"

"Kimera, this is Yuske." Bui said and pointed to Yuske

Kimera walked towards Yuske her fists clenched and her eyes shadowed. When she got right in front of him she glomped him and then started to rub her cheek on his.

"Thankyou so much for saving my brother from that mean Toguro."

"She just calls me that, I'm not really her brother." Bui stated waving his hands.

An: Okay this is my first Yu Yu Hakisho fic. I'm pretty sure I misspelled some names so please tell me how to spell them. But please remember to be nice. I promise that school will start in the next chappie. Ok now please review. 


	2. Surviving Class

Demon School Chapter 2: Surviving Class 

An:Woah,5 reviews in one night! Thats a new record. Well for me anyways. I know you guys are gonna kill me but after tommorrow the 17th of Dec. I will have little if any computer access until school starts in January. Please don't kill me! Hopefully I'm getting a computer for Christmas. Even if I do that doesn't mean I'll have internet access. Oh yeah, 1 more thing please read my other stories as well.

"Miss Diablos, if you will recall the bell rang 5 minutes ago. Which means that you and your friends should already be in your seats." The teacher called out while the class snickered.

Kimera, Gin, Bui, Kurama, and Hiei were in there seats in less than a second. For they knew the consequences of being tardy. Yusuke and Kuwabara were slower. For which they recieved a evil glare from the teacher.

The school consisted of one room with windows every where to provide light. The desks were like the ones they had in the old days. There were no books except the teachers. Nor were their paper or writing utensils. But there was a black board at the end of the room. When Yusuke and Kuwabara finally sat down the teacher began.

"Well, now that you're finally _seated_ we can begin. You four must be the new students. Please stand in front of the chalk board. Welcome back Gin, Bui. Now class this is Yusuke Uremeshi." She pointed at him with her long pointing stick.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. What do we say class?"

The class replied in unison saying, "Welcome."

"You may sit down now."

The teacher began the lesson and Yusuke, as usual, started to sleep. He was rudely awakened when the teacher took and grabed the rose from Kuramas hair, turned it into a whip, and slashed him over the back with it.

He went to knock out the teacher when Kimera grabbed him by the shirt.

"If you attack the teacher you'll be expelled. That was merely punishment for sleeping in class."Kimera stated blantantley

"What the hell!" Yusuke raved

"This isn't your old school, Yusuke." Kurama stated coolly as the teacher handed him his rose.

"Here the rules are very different. If you go far enough, you can be executed without a word." Hiei stated

"Executed!!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke screamed in unison.

"Don't they do that at your school, Yusuke?" Gin asked curiously, his ears twitching.

"Hardly!" Yusuke raved.

"Quiet down class, or I will have to punish those who are talking. Mr. Uremeshi, please return to your seat."

Yusuke sat back down in his seat. He began to sweat. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

----

An: Okay, please review and for the love of all that is pure don't kill me!!!

Just wait till Jym class!


	3. Sir, Yes Sir!

AN: I'm back! let the story begin!

----------

The teacher had finally finished the dull lecture. She rang a bell. A very large muscular man appeared in front of her.

"ok class this is your gym teacher today. You all mayh go to the changing station and then you will report to the arena for gym, where Mr. zanobshi shall greet you.

They all left the school building and went to a much larger one. Yuskue and Kuwabara followed. They were surprised when the ggirls and guys started to change together. yuskue tapped Gin on the shoulder.

"Are the girls suppose to change in here or are they pulling my strings?"

Gin laughed

"Don't you have gym in human world?"

"Yeah nut girls and boys change in different rooms."

They all laughed at them now

"Hey look at the puny humans! Their scared that the girls will bite back!"

Kurama had to hold Yuskue back while Kujwabara turned blood red from embarrassment.

finally they made it to the arena. Where the gym instructor began.

"All right listen up here you low life maggots! I am your new gym instructor! You will call me sir and only sir Is that clear!"

Everyone but yuskue and Kuwabara yelled in unison,

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Your teacher made that mistake earlier! That is why you will have wgym for the rest of the day until and for the next few days until they find a replacement for your teacher."

Ysukue whispered to Kurama

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Do you have something to say maggot?"

The Gym teacher yelled at yusuke.

"Sir, yes sir. I was wondering whta you meant by that sir"

Yuskue replied not wanting what happened earlier to happen again.

"If you will look behind you maggot and direwct your attention to the flag pole you will understand lutienant!"

Evryone looked at the flag pole only to see the teachers bloody and mangled corpse hung like a flag swing in the wind.

Yuskue gulped loudly. This definately was going to be a whole lot harder than he thought. 


End file.
